musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Crown of Creation Meets Friends
die Relevanz dieses Studioalbums im Eigenvertrieb möge diskutiert werden. [[Benutzer:Si! SWamP|''Si!]] SW[[w:de:Liste europäischer Western|am'P']]Das sagen die anderen... 13:13, 16. Dez. 2013 (CET) ---- '''Crown of Creation Meets Friends ' ist das zweite und bislang letzte Studio-Album der deutschen Synthpop-Gruppe Crown of Creation, das im Januar 1998 veröffentlicht wurde. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit Ex-Scooter Rick J. Jordan hatte man wegen seiner neuen Beanspruchung diesmal nicht angestrebt.Radio Antenne Bayern. Hintergrund Das Album wurde im Zeitraum 1994–1997 von den Tonstudio-Betreibern Matthias Dorn in Großenheidorn und Philippe Beaucamp in Roissy-en-Brie (Seine-et-Marne) produziert und von Matthias Dorn abgemischt. Verschiedene musikalische Projekte wurden für die Nachfolge-CD der Real Life (1994) herangezogen, für die Bandleader Thomas Czacharowski die Texte und Harmonien komponierte. Hauptakteur Crown of Creation lieferte gerade einmal sechs Stücke für die neue CD, die übrigen Musikprojekte traten in der Zukunft nicht mehr in Erscheinung. Als Gastmusiker wurden für die Aufnahmen diesmal nur Background-Sänger herangezogen. Als die CD-Aufnahmen begannen, befand sich die Band gerade auf ihrer ersten Frankreich-Tournee. Sängerin Nicole Knauer, bei Crown of Creation bisher im Background von Rick J. Jordans zukünftiger Ehefrau Nicole Sukar zu hören, sollte ursprünglich im Stil von Camouflage und Ace of Base auf Augenhöhe mit Nicole Sukar singen. Als sich die Band aber nach drei Konzerten im Juni 1994 von ihr trennte, blieb Nicole Knauer als alleinige Frontfrau in der Band.Wathlinger Bote vom 6. Juli 1994. Ebenfalls neu dabei waren seit dem 31. Mai 1994 der frühere Lucky Five-Gitarrist Olaf Oppermann und seit dem 29. Juni 1994 der Keyboarder Adrian Lesch.Bild Hannover vom 15. Juli 1994, Wathlinger Bote vom 19. April 1995. Die Aufnahmen begannen am 10. Oktober 1994 im Studio Adam in Roissy-en-Brie. Unter der Regie von Philippe Beaucamp wurde der Titel „When Time is lost“ eingespielt und in drei Versionen abgemischt. Am gleichen Abend gab die Band eine Unplugged-Session beim Rundfunksender Arc en Ciel in Samois-sur-Seine. Die örtliche Wochenzeitung, „La République de Seine-et-Marne“, titelte in ihrer Ausgabe vom 14. Oktober 1994: „Le swing d’Hanovre en visite“ (Der Swing aus Hannover zu Besuch).La République de Seine-et-Marne, 14. November 1994. Das Cover der CD hatte Thomas Czacharowski gestaltet und darin ein Foto aus einer Fotosession am Seine-Ufer vom 9. August 1995 eingebettet. Am 11. Januar 1995 verlautete im Wathlinger Boten: „Crown of Creation mit großen Zielen … Titel für die im Sommer erscheinende 3. CD werden derzeit in den Studios ausgefeilt, so unter anderem ‚Child’s Eyes’, ‚Gimme Hope’, ‚Leaders’ und ‚Better and better’.“Wathlinger Bote vom 11. Januar 1995. Der geplante Veröffentlichungstermin wurde am Ende nicht gehalten, und der Song „Leaders“ verblieb als Demoversion und wurde nicht verwendet. Aus mehreren Bewerberinnen wurde in der folgenden Zeit mit Hanna Bronsema eine zweite Sängerin ausgewählt und als neues Gruppenmitglied integriert. Sie sollte bei den Studioaufnahmen unterstützen, verließ die Band aber bereits am 28. Juli 1995. Vom 3. bis 17. August 1995 waren Crown of Creation wieder auf Tournee in der Umgebung von Paris, und zwar dieses Mal in voller Besetzung. Der 10. Bandgeburtstag wurde am 18. August 1995 im Dorfgemeinschaftshaus in Großmoor im großen Rahmen gefeiert. Henning Nottebrock aus Sachsenhagen überraschte an dem Abend mit einer Reihe von Coverentwürfen zur neuen CD mit dem darauf entworfenen Titel „Nature of Life“.Schaumburger Wochenblatt vom 26. August 1995, General-Anzeiger vom 26. Oktober 1995. Ab dem 23. September 1995 wurden im Ibex-Studio die weiteren Titel für die bevorstehende CD eingespielt. „Gimme Hope“ und „Angel“ hatte Toningenieur Matthias Dorn am 2. und 3. Dezember 1995 gemeinsam mit der Band unter Dach und Fach gebracht.Wathlinger Bote vom 3. Januar 1996. Kurz vorher hatte die Pop-Rock-Band Free Falling aus Garbsen im Ibex-Studio die zwölf Titel für ihre zweite CD, „Put it in Words“ (1994), eingespielt. Die 1993 gegründete Band bestand damals noch aus Stefan Pape (Gesang, Gitarre), Rainer Spekowius (Gitarre, Gesang), Tim Rehling (Bass, Gesang) und Mario Mueller (Schlagzeug). (Blazek, S. 173). Die magaScene Hannover wusste bereits in ihrer November-Ausgabe zu berichten:magaScene Hannover, Ausgabe vom November 1995. „… Die Aufnahmen der Band im 'Ibex-'''Studio in Wunstorf sind fertig.“ Im Januar 1996 warfen die Bandmitglieder Sängerin und Lebenspartnerin von Bandleader Thomas Czacharowski Nicole Knauer aus der Band. Die Veröffentlichung der dritten CD von ''Crown of Creation wurde zwangsläufig ausgesetzt.Wathlinger Bote vom 13. März 1996. Nicole Knauer wurde daraufhin Leadsängerin der Burgdorfer Band Dead Poetz Society. Als neuen Veröffentlichungstermin gab Thomas Czacharowski das Frühjahr 1997 an. Sieben Songs sollten es nun insgesamt sein.Wathlinger Bote vom 29. Oktober 1997. Die Aufnahmen im Ibex-Studio wurden im September 1997 fortgesetzt und auch abgeschlossen, die CD im Januar 1998 herausgegeben.Cellesche Zeitung vom 2. Februar 2000. 2003 wurde der Titel „Friends“ auf dem Sampler „Berenstark 10“ verewigt, 2004 folgte „When Time is lost“ auf der finalen „Berenstark 11“. Kritiken Zwischenzeitlich beteiligte sich die Band im Frühjahr 1997 mit ihrem aktuellen Material am Musikwettbewerb „Made in Schaumburg“. Dort belegte sie den 33. Platz. Die Juroren attestierten: „Gut arrangiert. Guter Mainstream. Klinisch sauberer Synthi-Pop ...“Musikverleger Robert Pflug, Rinteln, in einem Schreiben an das Management vom 20. März 1997. Schriftverkehr im Bandarchiv. Titelliste *Alle Songs wurden von Thomas Czacharowski geschrieben. „Gimme Hope“ und „Better and better“ stammen aus der Feder von Thomas Czacharowski und Nicole Knauer. „Friends“ wurde von Adrian Lesch und Thomas Czacharowski komponiert. Frank Müller schrieb die Songs von Frank & Friends.Liner Notes auf dem Booklet. # Angel – 4:55 # Gimme Hope – 4:41 # When Time is los''t – 6:22 # ''Better and better – 4:25 # Child’s Eyes – 5:29 # Friends – 5:03 # Gone with the Wind Tears in Motion – 4:13 # You lift me up Tears in Motion – 3:48 # Summerdream Tears in Motion – 4:14 # Walk the Rainbow Trance-4-Matian – 4:41 # This is our Future Trance-4-Matian – 4:54 # Take my Hand Trance-4-Matian – 4:30 # My Heart and your Heart Trance-4-Matian – 4:37 # Cry out Frank & Friends – 4:06 # Out in the Dark Frank & Friends – 3:52 Samplerbeiträge * 2003: Berenstark 10 (mit When Time is lost) * 2004: Berenstark 11 (mit Friends) * 2010: Abstürzende Brieftauben – TANZEN (mit When Time is lost) Besetzung Crown of Creation *Nicole Knauer: Gesang *Thomas Czacharowski: Synthesizer *Adrian Lesch: Synthesizer *Olaf Oppermann: E-Gitarre Gastmusiker *Jeanette: Backing Vocals *Olaf: Backing Vocals Titel 7–9 * Andrea Habenicht – Gesang * Frauke Verwohlt – Gesang * Thomas Czacharowski – Synthesizer * Adrian Lesch – Synthesizer Titel 10–13 * Nicci Knauer – Gesang * Thomas Czacharowski – Synthesizer * Nico, Frank, Adrian, Sharomy, Daniela – Backing Vocals Titel 14–15 * Frank Müller – Gesang, Synthesizer, Gitarre * Nico – Backing Vocals * Sharomy – Backing Vocals Produktion *Produziert von Matthias Dorn (Ibex-Studio, Großenheidorn, alle Titel außer #3) & Philippe Beaucamp (Studio Adam, Roissy-en-Brie, #3, 10. Oktober 1994) * Aufgenommen von Matthias Dorn * Technische Assistenz: Thomas Czacharowski & Adrian Lesch * Gemischt von Matthias Dorn Literatur * Matthias Blazek: Das niedersächsische Bandkompendium 1963–2003 – Daten und Fakten von 100 Rockgruppen aus Niedersachsen. Celle 2006, S. 46–47, ISBN 978-3-00-018947-0. Weblinks * Offizielle Bandhomepage Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Album 1998 Kategorie:Album (Pop)